Sweetness
by siriuslight
Summary: Gruvia one-shoot(s) / 2. Krisan Kuning (Karna di beberapa titik, Kau harus menyadari bahwa seseorang bisa tinggal dalam hatimu. Tapi tidak dalam hidupmu .)
1. Chapter 1

Saya kembali lagi~

dengan one-shot yang planningnya akan saya rangkum dalam satu judul cerita, Jadi untuk berikut-berikutnya pun, saya akan terus posting one-shot dalam fic ini, entah sampe kapan... liat aja ke depanya, hahaha.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **This first chapter contains alittle bit of M-rated (But not that much for me to put it on M-rated fiction).**_

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : OOC and typo(s)**

 **Pair : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

 **Genre : Romance/Humor**

 **1\. Sweetness** _._

.

.

 _Cklek_ -

"Belum tidur?"

Manik biru yang sedari tadi sibuk memandang langit dari balik jendela kini bergerak ke sisi pintu, Mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya di daun pintu dan tersenyum kecil.

Ia balik tersenyum, "Belum." Jawabnya lembut sambil terus memandang pemuda bertubuh tegap yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu ia selipkan di saku celananya. Permata gelap bergerak mengait manik birunya yang bersinar terang terpantul sinar bulan.

"Jangan bilang kau menungguku pulang?" Pemuda itu berucap kemudian, ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya.

Ia tertawa pelan, "Bukannya Gray- _sama_ sudah tahu jawabannya." Balasnya tersenyum manis. "Sudah selesai? Bukannya Gray- _sama_ bilang akan pulang pagi karna kau dan yang lain ada acara minum-minum?" Lanjutnya tertawa pelan.

Gray _pemuda itu_ tak melanjutkan ucapannya, lantas kembali terdiam memandang dalam manik biru milik gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Juvia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Gray yang tak banyak bicara, namun biar sudah berapa lama-pun ia mengenal pemuda dingin itu, ia tetap tak akan sanggup bertahan lama dalam tatapan Gray.

"Tak apa." Gray menjawabnya pelan. Bau sake dapat tercium jelas dari hembusan nafas yang pemuda itu hembuskan tepat di wajah Juvia. Perlahan, tangan kiri yang sedari tadi ia selipkan di saku celana terangkat, menyentuh pipi pualam milik Juvia lembut. "Kau cantik malam ini." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan kau mabuk malam ini." Balas Juvia pelan, mengabaikan kedua pipinya yang telah memanas karna kalimat singkat yang barusan Gray ucapkan.

"Aku serius." Gray membantah, tertawa pelan mendapati kedua pipi gadis di hadapannya yang memerah.

"Juvia juga." Dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan, Juvia menyentuh kedua bahu Gray lembut. "Gray- _sama_ kau bau sake, lebih baik cepat ganti bajumu." Juvia bersiap bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Juvia akan siapkan makanan." Dan kaki jenjangnya pun siap melangkah sebelum sebelah tangan Gray yang tadi sempat mengelus pipinya kini menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku lapar." Gray, masih dengan tingkah anehnya bangkit, kini memeluk tubuh Juvia erat. "Tetaplah di sini." Perintah pemuda itu kemudian.

Juvia mencercah dalam hati. di sisi lain hatinya berdegup penuh kebahagiaan mendapati tingkah manis milik pemuda yang kini merangkulnya erat, tepat di hadapannya.

Namun di sisi lain, dirinya berdesisi pelan begitu menyadari kalau pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan tak sadar,

"Aku lapar." Gray kembali bergumam pelan. Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas bahu Juvia.

Lagi pula mana mungkin Gray yang dalam keadaan sadar akan bertigkah seperti anak kecil.

"Makanya lepaskan Juvia." Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak menggenggam tangan Gray. "Mandilah selagi Juvia masakkan makanan kesukaan Gray- _sama_."

Namun bukannya melepaskan genggamannya di tubuh Juvia, Gray malah semakin mengeratkannya. "Tidak mau." Ucap Gray, membuat Juvia bergidik oleh hembusan nafas yang membelai bahu polosnya. Perlahan kepala pemuda itu kembali terangkat, mendekatkan kedua bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Juvia yang memerah. "Kau saja."

Juvia tersentak sedikit memundurkan kepalanya. Bersiap melepaskan diri dari dekapan pemuda di hadapannya yang kini... tengah mabuk.

 _Sret-_

 _Bruk_.

"Hmph." Namun belum sempat menghindar, Gray telah membawanya kembali ke atas tempat tidur. menjatuhkan Juvia _dan juga dirinya sendiri_ di atas ranjang empuk milik Juvia.

"Aku mau makan kau saja."

Jantung Juvia hampir meledak, malahan dirinya yakin kalau jantungnya kali inipun memang sudah meledak begitu telinganya kembali menangkap bisikan pemuda yang tengah menindih tubuhnya ini.

Demi _Mavis_ ,

Ia tak mau mati sekarang. Ia masih harus melanjutkan hidupnya. Dia bahkan belum mendapatkan lamaran dari Gray. mereka belum menikah dan memiliki anak. Juvia masih ingin tumbuh tua dan melihat cucunya berlari-

"Juvia." Suara pelan dan gerakkan tangan Gray menyadarkannya dari khayalan gilanya. Tangan kanan pemuda itu berada tepat di sisi kepalanya selagi yang satunya, entah sejak kapan, telah bergerak menyusuri lengan polosnya yang tak tertutup gaun tidur.

"Y-ya?" Suara Juvia bergetar, tak berani membalas tatapan intens yang sedari tadi pemuda itu berikan padanya.

"Heh-." Gray mendengus geli, semakin mendekatkan wajanya pada leher Juvia.

"G-gray- _sama_?" Jantung gadis manis itu seketika berdetak empat kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan kini selagi nafas Gray berhembus pelan seakan menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya dan sebelah tangannya terus mengelus lembut lengannya.

"G-gray- _sama_ , ba-bangunlah." Ucapnya menggerakkan kedua tangannya menuju dada Gray yang entah sejak kapan, tak lagi terbalutnya kemeja putih miliknya.

Dan di saat itu pula, uap panas seakan keluar dari kedua telingannya.

"Aku ingun makan sesuatu yang manis." Gray kembali berbisik, membuat tubuh Juvia merinding.

"O-kay?" Juvia meneguk ludahnya pelan. tak tau harus membalas apa.

"Kau manis, Juvia.."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat yang Gray ucapkan, tanpa Juvia sadari, pemuda itu telah membuka mulutnya dan menancapkan hampir seluruh giginya di kulit Juvia, menghisapnya dan-

"Gray- _sama_!"

-Seketika Juvia berteriak, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sihirnya dan mendorong Gray dengan air yang entah darimana ia dapatkan, hingga pemuda itu terpental ke dinding kamar yang ada di sisi ranjangnya.

"-Ah!" Juvia kembali berteriak, entah karna lega telah berhasil melepaskan diri dari tingkah aneh pemuda itu atau karna dirinya kini mendapati Gray yang pingsan di atas lantai kamarnya.

"Gray- _sama_... maafkan Juvia!"

.

.

.

"Kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali." Gray berucap selagi mulutnya tengah sibuk melahap _omelette_ yang ada di atas meja.

Tek.

Seketika, Juvia yang sedari tadi terdiam kini menatap pemuda itu takut. Ia letakkan sepasang sendok-garpu yang ia gunakan di samping piring menarik perhatian Gray.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Gray bingung begitu ia lihat piring Juvia yang masih terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Ju-juvia tak begitu lapar." Ucapnya tanpa memandang Gray. Membuat pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Tak biasanya gadis bersurai biru itu diam. Biasanya pula, sejak pagi Juvia sudah siap dengan segala kicauanya yang ia tumpahkan pada Gray saat sarapan pagi tiba.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya lagi begitu mendapati kedua pipi Juvia yang mendadak bersemu merah.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Juvia singkat.

Benar, tak seperti biasanya. Ucap Gray dalam hati selagi kedua manik gelapnya bergerak seakan meneliti setiap sisi tubuh Juvia kalau-kalau ia menemukan luka baru yang ia tidak tau alasannya apa.

Dan sepertinya, gadis itu menyadari perbuatannya begitu Juvia bergerak tak nyaman di atas kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ju-juvia akan bereskan dapur-"

"Tunggu dulu," Baru saja Juvia akan mulai bangkit. Sebelah tangannya kembali berhasil menahan Juvia. "Apa.. itu?" Tangan Gray bergerak menunjuk ke lehernya sendiri, membuat Juvia meneguk ludahnya. "... Yang ada di lehermu?" Tanya pemuda itu ragu.

"A-a.. ini..." Keringat dingin seketika mengalir di pelipisnya. "Emm.. Ju-juvia tak sengaja mencakar, Ya, mencakar lehernya sendiri kemarin.. Ahahaha.." Jawab Juvia tak jelas. Membuat kedua alis Gray tertekuk tak percaya.

Gadis itu tak pintar berbohong di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan seperti bekas cakaran." Juvia kembali tersentak kaget begitu mendapati Gray yang kini tengah kembali berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"G-gray- _sama_?"

Tangan Gray terus bergerak, menyentuh bekas kemerahan yang kini menggantung menghiasi leher putih Juvia, membuat tubuh gadis itu bergidik. "Ini seperti..."

Deg.

Seketika kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Kaki panjang pemuda itu dengan cepat menarik langkah mundur menjauhi Juvia. Membuat Juvia menatapnya kebingungan.

"Gray- _sama_?"

"I-tu bukan bekas cakaran... " Kini gantian Gray yang meneguk ludahbya pelan. "Juvia, itu-" Kedua pipi Gray memerah seketika. "A-apa aku mabuk semalam?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ah-" Juvia menggigit bibirnya. Rasa gugup meyelimutinya seketika begitu menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan Gray. "Emh- Itu..."

"Apa aku... yang melakukannya?"

"Gray- _sama_ mabuk kemarin. Mungkin k-kau tak sadar." Permata Juvia bergerak mencoba menatap Gray dan mendapati kini seluruh wajah pemuda itu telah memerah malu. "T-tak apa! Ju-juvia janji takkan bilang siapa-siapa!" Lanjut Juvia panik, kaki jenjangnya melangkah mencoba mendekati pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Gray- _sama_..."

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Dan sebelum Juvia sempat menangkapnya, Pemuda bernama Gray telah berlari ke luar menghindari Juvia, yang kini bingung terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Gray- _sama_ marah?" Tanya Juvia menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk tak jauh dari sisi Gray. Helaian biru milik gadis itu terbang terhembuskan angin yang bertiup di antara pepohonan.

Gray meliriknya sebentar dari sudut mata, sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang aliran sungai yang ada di hadapan mereka. Gray meneguk ludahnya, Tidak akan butuh waktu lama sebelum akhirnya gadis cantik itu menemukannya, lagipula kemanapun ia pergi, sejauh dan selama apapun, Juvia pasti akan berhasil menemukannya. Seperti saat inipun, saat dirinya berusaha lari untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terus menggantung di kedua pipinya, Juvia dapat dengan mudah menemukannya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh." Jawabnya kemudian.

" _Haah_..." Juvia mengehembuskan nafas pelan mengabaikan ucapan Gray. Permatanya ikut memandang aliran sungai yang begitu jernih mengalir menuju laut. "Juvia 'kan sudah bilang tidak akan bilang ke siapapun." Lanjut gadis itu kemudian. Kedua alisnya tertekuk selagi ia gembungkan pipi mulusnya.

Gray tertawa dalam hati. Menikmati pemandangan menggemaskan di hadapannya.

"Juvia takkan lagi mengucapkan hal-hal yang akan membuat Gray- _sama_ malu. Juvia sudah bilang sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir." Omel gadis it. Tak menyadari tatapan geli yang kini Gray berikan padanya.

"Bukan begitu, Juvia." Gray tersenyum berucap, ia geserkan tubuhnya mendekati Juvia, menarik perhatian gadis itu. "Aku bukan marah karna takut kau akan bilang pada yang lain." Gray menggaruk lehernya tak gatal, menandakan kegugupan yang kini merangkul pemuda itu. "Hanya saja, aku merasa perbuatanku salah." Maniknya bergerak, berusaha memandang apapun kecuali tatapan intens milik Juvia yang yang ada di hadapannya. "Maksudku- aku mabuk dan kau tahu, tak baik berbuat seperti itu pada seorang... seorang gadis saat kau sedang mabuk... 'kan?"

"Maaf kalau itu membuatmu tak nyaman." Kepalanya terakngkat kemudian, mencoba menatap Juvia. "Eh- Juvia?!" Namun terkejut begitu mendapati air mata kini telah menggenangi kedua kelopak mata pucat milik gadis itu.

"Hiks..."

"A-ada apa?!" Tanya Gray panik menyetuh kedua bahu Juvia lembut.

"Ju-juvia pikir Gray- _sama_ marah." Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian, menyipitkan kedua matanya memandang Gray senang.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ha-habis, Memar yang ada di kepala Gray- _sama_.." Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya. menarik permata Gray untuk bergerak menatap bibir merah yang begitu menarik perhatiannya itu. "I-itu karna Juvia... mendorong Gray- _sama_ dengan _water slicer_ ke dinding kamar." Lanjut gadis itu jujur.

"Jadi itu kenapa kepalaku sakit pagi ini?" Dan Juvia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gray. Membuat Gray kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tak apa, aku pantas menerimanya." Balasnya Gray, menyeringai aneh di hadapan Juvia. "Dan... Kau tak perlu menutupi tanda itu." Kini jemari Gray bergerak, mengibaskan helai rambut Juvia yang sempat menutupi leher jenjang milik gadis itu. "Biar saja yag lain melihatnya." Gray tersenyum semakin lebar. Membuat bulu kuduk yang ada di balik leher Juvia berdiri begitu Pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Juvia. "Biar tak ada orang lain yang berani menyentuhmu..."

"Kecuali aku." Lanjut Pemuda itu mencium telinga Juvia.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Ia sukses membuat wajah gadis merah itu memerah bagai kepiting rebus tepat di hadapannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

 **Warning : OOC and typo(s)**

 **Pair : Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt**

 **2\. Krisan kuning**

 _Biar bunga ini yang sampaikan perasaanku yang terabaikan._

•

•

Angin berhembus lembut. Menerpa pipi pucatnya yang merona akibat udara dingin yang terhempas. Senyuman lembut membingkai bibirnya tipis selagi permata cinammonnya memandang dalam seorang pemuda yang tengah tertawa di antara segerombolan remaja lain di sudut kelasnya.

Seketika perasaan hangat menyapa rongga dadanya saat itu. Membuat ulasan senyum itu terbingkai semakin lebar terpantri di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, di kala itu juga cinta telah datang mengambil hatinya.

«»

Yang ia tau, mereka tak pernah ucapkan kata perpisahan. Tak pernah berjanji untuk terus saling menyapa. Tak pernah meminta untuk saling mengingat. Tapi ia tak tau, tak menyangka kalau justru takdirlah yang membawa dirinya kemari. Di antara pohon ginko yang berguguran di akhir musim gugur itu, ia tatap layar ponselnya yang terus memunculkan nama yang entah sejak kapan mengisi hari dan pikirannya. Nama yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu datang untuk muncul di pesan singkatnya walau hanya sekedar mengucapkan salam basa-basi.

Nama yang selalu ia dengungkan sebelum tidur malamnya.

Juga nama yang diam-diam selalu ia lantunkan dalam setiap nafasnya.

Bep.

Bep.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, menandakan sebuah pesan singkat telah masuk. Dengan cepat jemari lentiknya bergerak menggeser layar kunci yang terpasang di ponsel hitam miliknya.

Hingga kemudian, seulas senyum lebar merekah di kedua bibir ranumnya kala manik birunya menangkap sebuah kalimat singkat yang muncul di layar putih itu.

 _"Sedang apa?"_

Sebuah kalimat singkat yang dapat membuat matahari bersinar jauh lebih hangat menerpa seluruh sel tubuhnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari lagi, jantungnya pun bergetar dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

«»

Kedua alisnya tertekuk. Permata cantiknya berkilat penuh amarah. Penuh kekecewaan. Penuh kebingungan.

Dari luar jendela bisa ia lihat hujan es yang berjatuhan menimpa aspal hitam yang tergerai di sepanjang kota. Membasahi setiap sudut seiringan dengan gumpalan awan hitam yang berubah menjadi semakin gelap seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Seakan menggambarkan jelas perasaannya yang kini seolah-olah berada di tengah-tengah neraca banding.

Ah, kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal yang tak masuk akal?

"Haah." Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memandangi setiap permukaan jalan di mana angin berhembus membawa debu-debu kecil yang ukurannya hampir tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang. "Haaah." Sekali lagi ia hembuskan nafas panjang.

Sesekali matanya kembali bergerak melirik ponsel hitamnya yang beberapa hari belakangan terasa begitu sepi tanpa adanya kehadiran pesan _manis_ yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

Duk.

Ia sandarkan dagunya di atas meja. Tangan panjangnya bergerak meraih ponsel miliknya sebelum ia geser kesana-kemari berharap agar sebuah sihir kecil datang menyambar ponselnya dan membawa sebuah pesan penyemangat sama seperti biasanya.

Namun nihil. Karna layar ponselnya hanya diam memunculkan wallpaper seekor kucing mungil favoritnya.

"Haaahh." Untuk ketiga kalinya ia hembuskan nafas panjang.

Mungkin untuk seminggu kedepan pun, ia harus terbiasa mengawali hari tanpa adanya pesan masuk yang pemuda itu kirimkan seperti biasanya..

«»

Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, ia tak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai jatuh cinta pada sosok pemuda yang notabene sederhana itu.

Ia tak ingat sejak kapan wajah pemuda itu selalu muncul saat ia hendak terlelap.

Ia tak ingat sejak kapan suara pemuda itu jadi _lullaby_ lembut yang membuat hatinya terasa lebih tenang kala ia bicara.

Ia bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan eksistensi pemuda itu menjadi faktor penting dan alasan mengapa sampai sekarang ia masih bisa tertawa lebar.

Sejak kapan?

Apa sejak pertama kali ia memandang pemuda itu di ujung kelas tiga tahun lalu?

Apa sejak pertama kali pemuda itu berbincang dengannya di depan kelas beberapa tahun lalu?

Apa sejak pertama kali pemuda itu mengiriminya pesan dan meminta bantuan dua tahun lalu?

Atau sejak pertama kali pemuda itu tersenyum manis di hadapannya kala mereka duduk berdua di sisi kelas beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Ia tak ingat.

Karena kini yang ia ingat hanyalah pemuda itu, dan keberadaannya yang tak dapat terhapus dari memori otaknya.

Menjadi bagian kecil yang perlahan-lahan merangkai serpihan _puzzle_ cintanya yang selama ini ia cari-cari.

Hingga kini permata birunya bergerak. Memandangi genangan cairan bewana kemerahan yang sukses membasahi lantai keramik _apartement_ nya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, kalau alasan kenapa kini ia tengah jatuh bersimpuh dengan genangan darah yang terus mengalir dari kakinya saja ia tak ingat, bagaimana bisa ia tau sejak kapan hatinya telah jadi milik pemuda itu seorang?

Perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya, meraih kotak tisu yang berada di atas meja dan mengelap cairan berbau anyir itu agar tak terus-terusan membasahi lantai putihnya.

Bep.

Bep.

Kedua kelopak matanya berkedip bersamaan, mendapati ponsel hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Menandakan sebuah pesan singkat telah masuk.

' _Kau kenapa?'_

Hampir saja ia melempar ponsEl hitam kesayangannya itu begitu mendapati sebuah nama familiar yang lebih dari seminggu ini tak pernah datang menyapa nomor tElponnya.

' _Aku Jatuh. Kakiku berdarah._ ' Jawabnya singkat.

' _Bagaimana bisa?_ 'Balas pemuda itu cepat.

' _Bisa tolong kemari?_ '

Bukan. Bukan sebuah peermintaan atas dasar ia_sangat_ingin_bertemu_pemuda_yang_ia_cintai.

Bukan. Itu hanyalah sebuah kalimat harapan yang tanpa ia sadari terhempas keluar setelah sekian lama mengendap dalam angan-angannya.

' _Tidak. Maksudku, sepertinya aku butuh bantuan._ ' Kirimnya lagi, cepat.

' _Aku ke sana sekarang.'_

' _Tak perlu. Tak apa.'_

Namun yang ia dapati, sepuluh menit kemudian adalah pemuda itu yang datang mengetuk pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

Membuat perasaan bahagia, sekali lagi datang memeluk hatinya erat-erat.

•

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku begini." Ucapnya pelan selagi ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menghindari tatapan mata yang tertuju tepat pada dirinya dan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tengah mengangkatnya lembut dan membawanya menuju sebuah sepeda motor yang tadi pemuda itu parkirkan tepat di depan apartementnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa jalan sendiri?" Ejek pemuda itu menggendongnya semakin erat. Membuat pipinya terasa semakin hangat hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah semburat merah telah terlukis di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi kan bisa pakai cara lain."

Iya cara lain. Karna bila dengan cara ini, lama-kelamaan ia bisa tak sadarkan diri jika terus-terusan menghirup aroma maskulin yang pemuda itu pancarkan. Lama-lama ia bisa pingsan jika terus-terusan mendengar degup jantung yang berdetak tenang kala telinganya tersandar pada dada hangat pemuda itu. Lama-lama ia bisa sesak jika terus-terusan menahan perasaan bahagia yang seakan meluap-luap dari dalam dadanya.

"Tak apa. Biar kuantar ke rumah sakit."

Dan hingga motor yang mereka naiki mulai melaju cepat, detak jantunnya tetap tak dapat berhenti menggemakan nama pemua yang ia cintai itu.

Mungkin, mungkin bila ia bisa berharap...

Mungkin masih ada sedikit cinta yang pemuda itu simpan untuk dirinya ambil kelak.

«»

Andai saja Tuhan memberikan satu permintaan yang dapat ia ambil kala itu. Mungkin ia akan berharap agar waktu kembali berputar ke masa lalu.

Kembali berputar agar ia tak perlu menyadari perasaannya yang sudah terlanjur meluap-luap karna pemuda itu.

Agar ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan untuk membuat pemuda yang ia cintai itu tersenyum.

Agar ia tak perlu sakit menahan rasa iri yang kini mulai membakar dadanya hingga terasa begitu panas.

Agar ia bisa menahan perasaannya untuk tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda itu.

Karna kini ia tengah duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang ia cintai.

Mendengarkan suara lembut penuh cinta yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

Mendengarkan lantunan manis penuh kasih sayang yang pemuda itu utarakan.

Mendengarkan kalimat penuh rindu yang pemuda itu panjatkan.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia?

Ia, seharusnya begitu.

Namun kenyataannya tidak. Karna kini keharusan seakan menamparnya keras hingga membuatnya sadar akan kenyataan.

Kenyataan kalau segala kata manis yang pemuda itu ucapkan adalah untuk gadis lain yang pemuda itu cintai.

Gadis lain yang notabene adalah bukan dirinya.

Bukan.

Bukan dan bodohnya,

Ia baru sadari kalau selama inipun Bukan dirinya. Bukan dirinya yang mengambil hati pEmuda itu. Bukan dirinya yang membuat pemuda itu jatuh hati.

Bukan. Dan kenyataan itu seakan bagai silet yang menyayat tipis hatinya hingga terasa begitu perih masuk kedalam rongga dadanya.

Begitu perih hingga membuat nafasnya sesak.

Begitu perih hingga tangannya terkepal erat.

Begitu perih hingga air matapun tak sanggup mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya lagi.

Begitu perih karna hingga saat inipun, hanya dirinya yang bermimpi,

Hanya dirinya yang berharap,

Dan hanya dirinya yang mencoba.

Hanya dirinya.

Hanya dirinya dan itu berarti, walau menangis sekeras apapun, tetap tak akan ada cinta yang bisa ia ambil dari hati pemuda itu.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. "Aku harus maju atau... Mundur?"

Permata birunya bergerak menatap pemuda itu kosong.

"Dia sudah dijodohkan dengan laki laki lain." Ucap pemuda itu lagi. "Apa menurutmu lebih baik aku mundur saja?"

Mundur? Ia sendiri bahkan tak tau keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya."

Mencintainya. Mecintai gadis itu.

Seketika sebilah pisau seakan menusuk dadanya keras hingga ia hampir tersedak mendengar kalimat itu.

"Rasanya juga tak rela membiarkannya begitu saja..."

Tak rela.

Iapun tak rela melepas pemuda itu begitu saja.

Tapi memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"ーMemang apa yg bisa kulakukan?" Lanjut pemuda itu, menarik penuh perhatiannya yang sedari tadi masih mengambang.

"Kalau memang masih cinta..." Ia melenan ludah. Menatap lurus permata hitam milik pemuda itu yang balas menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau memang masih.. Cinta..." Permata hitam yang sedari dulu ia harapkan dapat memancarkan sedikit saja rasa kasih untuk ia jaga.

"Kalau memang masih cinta?" Kedua alis pemuda itu tertekuk.

Ia akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Membiarkan kedua matanya berkilat oleh cahaya akibat cairan bening yang mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

"Kalau memang masih cinta perjuangkan saja."

Iya, perjuangkan saja.

"Bukannya tujuan dari cinta itu sendiri adalah kebahagiaan?" Ia menarik nafas pelan. "Dengan begitu, cukup melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia 'kan?"

Bukankah itu cukup?

Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu terdiam. Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Perjuangkan..." Pemuda di hadapannya bergumam pelan. "Perjuangkan ya..." Lalu dalam sepersekian detik kepala pemuda itu terangkat, memancarkan senyum lebar yang sejak tadi tak sedikitpun terpampang dalam wajah manisnya. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu aku putuskan untuk terus memperjuangkannya."

Ya... Dirinya pun mengerti.

Dia mengerti namun bila dilihat dari sisinya sendiri, diperjuangkan seperti apapun... Cintanya takkan pernah sampai.

"Aku mengerti.."

Dan ia mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Juvia."

Karna biar sampai matipun, cinta ini hanya dia yang rasa seorang.

«»

 _Blam._

Pintu apartementnya tertutup rapat. Menciptakan hening yang dalam sekejap menyelimutinya erat. Seakan membekukknya hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Tes.

Begitu sesak hingga terasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Tes.

Begitu sesak hingga tanpa ia sadari airmata telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dan kali inipun, kenyataan kembali menamparnya keras-keras. Begitu keras sampai rasanya sulit untuk bangun dan menerima kenyataan itu sendiri.

Jadi intinya pun kali ini, takkan ada harapan untuknya.

Padahal,

Padahal ia selalu bermimpi agar bisa pergi berdua dengan pemuda itu.

Padahal ia selalu berkhayal agar pemuda itu mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya.

Padahal ia selalu berharap... Agar hingga tua nanti, hanya dirinyalah yang menemani sisa waktu pemuda itu.

Hanya itu. Apa permintaanya terlalu berlebihan?

Tes.

Padahal ia bau saja sadar kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu. Sangat.

Dan kini yang terjadi adalah Takdir tak mengijinkan ia mengisi waktunya bersama pemuda itu.

Harapan yang kini terus ia bangun ternyata tak pernah jadi nyata.

Lalu untuk apa selama ini hati dan matanya seakan terus-terusan melihat harapan yang pemuda itu berikan?

Kenapa tak sejak awal saja ia diberitahu kalau pemuda itu takkan pernah jadi miliknya sekeras apapun ia mencoba?

Kenapa?

Andai saja ia tau, ia tak perlu jatuh terlalu dalam sampai seperti ini 'kan?

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sekali lagi menyapa dadanya, hingga terasa nyeri ke seluruh rongga tubuhnya.

Dan hingga malam tiba semakin dalam menyapa dirinya, ia biarkan airmata penuh rasa penyesalan itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

«»

Bep.

Bep.

Beberapa orang bilang, cara terbaik untuk melupakan orang yang kau cintai adalah dengan berhenti menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Namun di sisi lain, otaknya berputar menciptakan suatu pertanyaan,

 _"Apakah jika orang yang kita cinta mati, keadaan dimana kita telah 'putus hubungan' dengannya, juga dapat membuat kita berhenti mencintai orang itu?"_

Bep.

Bep.

"Haah.." Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Memandangi layar ponsel di mana sebuah pesan singkat tElah masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Pesan yang sudah hampir sebulan ini ia abaikan keberadaannya.

Bep.

Bep.

"Haah..."

 _Slide_

' _Kemana saja kau?'_

Pesan yang sama. Selalu saja pertanyaan itu yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

' _Di kamar. Kenapa?'_

Harusnya dia bahagia. Menerima pesan singkat yang dulu sering membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

' _Ayo jalan keluar.'_

Pesan singkat yang selalu ia nanti kala pagi datang dan malam menyapa.

' _Kemana?'_

Pesan sigkat yang menyiraminya tanpa ia sadari cintanya telah merekah lebar memenuhi isi hatinya.

' _Akan kujemput.'_

Pesan singkat yang kini justru menyayat tipis tulang rusuknya hingga terasa begitu nyeri.

' _Ya.'_

Harusnya ia tak perlu lagi berhubungan dengan pemuda itu.

•

Lagi. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengucapkan nama gadis yang ia cintai.

Bagai mantra yang seakan bisa membuat pikiran pemuda itu tetap berjalan mulus.

"Kami janji akan bertemu besok." Ucap pEmuda itu dengan seulas senyum lebar yang terpantri di bibirnya. Penuh kebahagiaan.

Seketika, ia rasakan panas yang bergejolak tepat di dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak sabar."

Kenapa?

Kenapa pemuda ini tak bisa lihat kenyataan?

"Aku benar benar tak ー"

"Tak bisakah kau lihat?" Potongnya cepat.

Kenyataan kalau pemuda itu, dan gadis yang ia cintai telah terhalang dinding tinggi yang tak mungkin dapat didaki dan diruntuhkan.

"ーHah?"

"Tak bisakah kau lihat kenyataannya?"

Karna kinipun, sesakit apapun, ia telah coba menerima kenyataan itu.

"Ke-kenyataan?"

Kenyataan kalau,

"Kau tahu?"

 _Terkadang di beberapa titik..._

"Di beberapa titik.."

 _Ia harus menyadari,_

"Kau harus sadar."

 _Bahwa beberapa orang..._

"Beberapa orang,"

 _Bisa tinggal di dalam hatinya..._

"Bisa tinggal di dalam hatimu." Kdua alisnya tertekuk dalam. Menahan aire mata yang sia tumpah dalam waktu dekat.

 _Tapi.._

"Tapi tidak dalam hidupmu."

 _Tapi, tidak dalam hidupnya._

Dan pemuda ini, pemuda yang ia cintai adalah salah satu dari 'beberapa orang' itu.

 _Kriet_.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Tak berani memandang pemuda yang kini hanya terdiam tak dapat berkata apapun, menundukkan kepala berharap agar pemuda itu tak melihat airmata yang kini telah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi menyerahlah."

Dan kala itu juga...

Ia putuskan untuk berhenti mencintai pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang tak ia sadari kapan dan dimana telah mengambil hatinya.

«»

Karna memang di beberapa titik,

Kau harus menyadari bahwa beberapa orang,

Bisa tinggal dalam hatimu...

Tapi tidak dalam hidupmu.

«»

Fin


End file.
